fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The First Parrot Flight/Quotes
:(The Amber's House) :(The Ambers minus Sally packed up) :Rebecca: Now, are you sure you can handle staying in the house all by yourself? :Sally: I'm ten, mom. I'm quite old enough to take care of myself. :Rebecca: That's good to hear. Sorry you won't be able to come with us for family bowling. :Sally: Well, someone needs to watch over my pet parrot. And that someone is his owner. :Stu: Okay, we can totally trust you. Hope you and Stan have fun as much as we will. :Rebecca: Oh, and Sally, be sure to turn the oven on to 3:30 at precisely 4 O'clock. :Sally: I will. You guys have fun. :Rebecca: Okay, goodbye. Love you. :Stu: Bye, Sally. :Harry: Bye. :Mary: Later, big sister. :(door closes; Stan turns to fairy form) :Stan: So, what's the wishing going to be today? :Sally: (sigh) I don't know. (lies on the couch) I'm already feeling tired to think. (turns off the T.V.) :(birds flying in the sky; Sally feeling more enthused as she's watching) :Sally: On second thought, I think I've figured out a way to get the tiredness out of me. Stan, I wish I could fly! :(Stan waves his wand;'POOF')'' :'Sally:' Wow! I'm... (camera zooms out showing a full view of the bird Sally) a parrot? :'Stan:' Well, granted, you weren't specific on your wish. :'Sally:' Close enough. Anyway, let's get flying! (starts to fly) :'Stan:' Woah now, let's not get ahead of the wish. Wouldn't want to hurt yourself. If you want to fly, (turns into a parrot) you need to learn how to do so. :'Sally:' Okay. :'Stan:' Let's go upstairs to your bedroom so well work on the first lesson. :'Sally:' Alright, but first... (check her watch showing it's 5 O'clock) can you poof me to the kitchen? :(POOF)'' :(Sally in human form turns the oven to 3:30) :Sally: Alright, now to my room. :('''POOF')'' ---- :(Sally and Stan in parrot form standing in Sally's bedroom window) :Stan: Okay, Sally, it's time to learn three lessons about flying. Lesson one: Get started. Wave your feathers up high. (Sally waves her feathers up high) Not too high. (Sally lowers her feathers down a little) That's good. Now, stand on your toes. (Sally stand on her toes) and away we (jumps off the window) go! :(Sally jumps off and starts flying, struggles a bit but controlled it) :Sally: I'm... I'm doing it. I'm flying! :Stan: How does it feel? :Sally: It feels like I'm a parrot from a 1940's cartoon. :Stan: Ah, memories. Okay, lesson two: tuck your feet over like (tucks his feet) this. :(Sally tucks her feet over) :Stan: That's it! :Sally: Yahoo! :(Sally flies around Stan like a natural) :Stan: Wow! You're a fast learner. You know, someday I could (gasp) :Sally: What is it? :Stan: Time for lesson three: keep an eye out for predators at all times. :Sally: What kind of predators? :Stan: Well, for example: that hawk that's FLYING ABOVE US!! :(hawk shrieks) :Sally: (gasp) :Stan: Fly, Sally! Flap your wings as fast as you can! :(the Hawk catches up to Sally) :Sally: Stan! Help me! :(Stan grabs a hold of the hawks tail making the Hawk missing Sally while trying to catch her with its claws) :(Sally ran to a pile of leaves on a tree and fell on the ground in a forest) :Sally: (groans while standing up) That was close. I thought for sure we were going to be hawk chow, huh, Stan? (looks around) Stan? Stanley? :(Stan falls down with a thud) :Sally: Stanley! You're okay! What happened? :Stan: The hawk dragged me to her nest. She was about to devour me, but I pretended to have a heart attack which made her think I was dead. :Sally: Hmmm. Clearly, she doesn't like dead parrots. :Stan: So, when she left, I escaped and found you. :Sally: Well, now that that nightmare's over, what do you say we poof back to our regular forms and go home? :(Stan noticed he doesn't have his wand) :Stan: Oh, dear. I must have left my wand out the window. :Sally: What?! How are we going to get back? My family will be back home in the next forty-five minutes! :Stan: Not to worry. Besides, we're birds. We can just fly back to your house through your open window and change back before your family gets home. :Sally: Good idea. :(wind gets breezy) :Stan: I'd think about moving fast with this. Due to our size the winds around us might get us blown around uncontrollably. :Sally: Well, we need to be stronger than it if we're going to get back home. Come on! :(the two start to fly; action music plays) :Stan: Blown leaves ahead! :(they dodge the leaves) :Sally: Now we're in the middle of the road! :Stan: Look out, car! :(car horns) :Sally: (dodges) Woah! How could this get any worse than that? :Stan: Well, at least it's not raining. :(thunder and lightning; rain comes down) :Stan: Uh... :Sally: Don't say it! :(scene skips to the Ambers driving home) :Rebecca: Man, quite some heavy rain we have. :Stu: I sure hope Sally's in a good mood for pizza. :(scene skips back to Sally and Stan still flying home) :Sally: I sure hope the family comes back for dinner. Due to this weather, I'm really in a pizza mood right now. :Stan: You could give your chance. Look, your house! :Sally: I see it! :(wind blowing on the window making it slowly close) :Sally: We need to hurry! :Stan: We can make it. :(hawk screech) :Sally: (looks up) Ugh, not again! Don't you have a different and more healthy appetite? :Stan: No time to argue with Big Bird! We're almost... there! :(the two flew inside; Stan grabs his wand as he and Sally flew through the window; the wind made the window shut; the hawk smacked her face through the closed window and fell) ---- :(Sally's room) :Sally: Well, that's a wish I should be thinking twice for when feeling bored. Stanley, poof me back to normal. :(Stan poof Sally back to human form) :(door knocks) :Stu and Rebecca: Sally! :(Sally runs downstairs) :Stu: We're home! :Rebecca: Did you and Stanley had a good time alone? :Sally: Oh, we sure did. :Stu: And why are you two soaking wet? :Sally: We... uh... went outside to play before it started raining hard. After looking at that weather, I sure could go for pizza. :Stu: (chuckles) (pulls out pizza) I was hoping you'd say that. :Harry: Well, little sister, are you happy your family's home? :Sally: (sigh) More than you know. :Stu, Rebecca, Harry and Mary: Aww. (hug Sally) :Sally: Well, now that we're all here and the oven's set, it's time to get our stomachs on an eating phase. :Stu: You might want to bathe and change first. :Sally: Right. (walks upstairs to the bathroom) Leave a few for me! (close door) :Mary: (walks to Stan) So, what really happened? :Stan: Let's just say your sister and I had our feathers ruffled. :Mary: I'm sure you did. :(both laugh) :(screen fades to black) :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan